Love Is Like A Rollercoaster
by munrobelieber
Summary: There are always ups and downs of a relationship, Eli and Clare's is no exception. Read this story to see how they will cope with all the obstacles - temptation, school, family, and friends - that will be thrown their way. Read and review! NOW RATED M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Sunset Beach

* * *

**Summary: There are always ups and downs of a relationship, Eli and Clare's is no exception. Read this story to see how they will cope with all the obstacles - temptation, school, family, and friends - that will be thrown their way.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi nor the characters used in my story**

* * *

It was the last day Spring Break and Eli and Clare was strolling through the beach, their feet leaving imprints on the white sand. It was 5 o'clock and the sun was setting. The sky was a beautiful purple, pink, orange medley and the air was fresh and crisp with a slight ocean breeze. They were hand in hand, her head on his shoulder. Smiling at how it felt like a dream.

"Eli, today's the last day of spring break! We go back to school tomorrow!" Clare looked up at Eli.

"I know, I can't wait to see Adam again and the newly married couple - Drew and Bianca!" Eli replied. "It's a fresh new semester and a new beginning for everything."

"But it's also your last few months in Degrassi..." Clare sighed.

"Then we better make the most out of it and have the best term ever!" Eli tapped her nose. He looked at his girlfriend and thought at how lucky he was to have a girl like her. She was nice, beautiful, and smart. She also had curves in all the right places and looked mighty-fine in her bikini.

"Eli! Don't stare!" Clare shrieked and bowed her head while a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about! You're my beautiful girlfriend and I was just admiring!" Eli reassured, tilting her head from her chin so that she was looking into his eyes.

".. Okay" Clare looked up. She couldn't believe that Eli was her boyfriend. He was so charming and not to mention hot. He was wearing swim trunks while his chest was bare. He didn't have abs, but he was nicely toned. He had a chiseled jaw and broad shoulders and the sexiest smirk in the world.

"Well, look who's staring now!" Eli smirked.

"Haha, very funny.." She smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and his gleaming green eyes looked into her sweet light blue eyes. They embraced for what seemed like forever and shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Blue Eyes"

"Forever and always"

* * *

**Okay, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it was so short, this is like a prologue / a little set up for the story! Please review and tell me if I need any improvements, since this is my first day of writing! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - New Term, New Girl

* * *

**Summary: There are always ups and downs of a relationship, Eli and Clare's is no exception. Read this story to see how they will cope with all the obstacles - temptation, school, family, and friends - that will be thrown their way.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi nor the characters used in my story**

* * *

Today was the first day back at Degrassi after Spring Break. Clare was at her locker getting her books for her first class, Math with Mr. Armstrong.

"Guess who?" a deep voice asked while covering Clare's eyes.

"Hmm... Jake?" she joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny" Eli turned her around and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Aww, that's it?" Clare pouted.

"That's never it," Eli smirked and leaned in to kiss her again. They stayed that way until...

"AHEM. This is a nice welcome back!" Adam joked. He admired how his two best friends could stay so in love, even after their rocky beginning.  
They broke the kiss and hugged Adam.

"Hey bud you're back!" Eli exclaimed. "How was it?"

"Oh, you know... bright lights, big city..." Adam trailed.

*BRINGGG* the warning bell went on.

"Oh, well we better get to class now! Tell us more next period in English!" Clare exclaimed.

They got their books and separated.

Clare went to class and sat at her usual spot, right in the middle at the front of the class. Students began to file in and Clare saw her good friend Alli Bhandari.

"Clare!" the fashionable girl screamed.

The two gave a quick hug and sat down, Alli sitting behind Clare. They talked and talked about what they did over the break, when Mr. Armstrong addressed the class.

"Okay, welcome back everyone! Last term of the year, I want all of you to work your hardest and pass this course -"  
He got interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," And so did the girl. She had silky long platinum blonde hair that went down the back of her bustier top and stopped a few inches above her skin tight dark washed jeans. She wasn't wearing a lot of makeup, just some foundation, mascara, and lip gloss. Her stilettos clicked as she walked up to Mr. Armstrong and handed him her transcript.

"Okay, well class, looks like we have a new student - Kristin Palvin," he introduced. "So Kristin, tell us a bit about yourself!"

"Uhm, well I'm from California and we moved here for my dad's job. I'm an only child... That's about it" She smiled nervously.

"Okay, why don't you have a seat right here beside Ms. Edwards" He pointed. "So, without further ado, let's get started! I want everyone to do some review questions on page 289-292, if you don't understand, please ask the people around you first, then come and ask me." He dismissed the class to do their work.

"Hi, my name is Kristin - wait, I already introduced myself" she said embarrassed.

Clare giggled. "It's okay, my name is Clare and there's no need to be nervous! Everyone here is really nice" she reassured.

Kristin smiled. "Hey, do you know where Ms. Dawes class is? I have her next block,"

"Oh, are you in Advanced English 12?"

"Ha-ha, yea"

"That's awesome! So am I! We can walk together to class if you want!" Clare suggested.

"Really? That'd be great! Thanks!" Kristin exclaimed.

They worked on their math questions until the bell rang dismissing them to their next class.

"See you at lunch Clare!" Alli waved goodbye.

"So Kristin, where's your locker?" Clare asked.

"It's number 1277" She read off.

"Well mines 1242, so they should be rather close."

They walked in the direction of Clare's locker and Kristin stopped first once they reached hers.

"I'll come to your locker when I'm done!" Clare said.

* * *

Eli and Jake were walking to their lockers from Mr. Perino's class when Eli bumped into someone, knocking over their books.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He bent down picking up their notebooks and textbooks.

"Oh it's okay," a girl reassured bending down to pick up her books as well.

Eli looked up to meet the girl's hazel eyes, but before he landed there, his eyes lingered onto the very low neckline of the revealing top she was wearing. Her breasts were spilling out and the sight made him wet. Jake kicked Eli's feet lightly and that broke him out of his trance. He quickly looked up at the girl's face, revealing her very pretty face.

"Oh, are you new here?" He asked.

"Is it that obvious?" she flirted.

"Well kinda, yes, since I'm pretty sure I would remember a girl like you," Eli flirted back.

Jake scowled at the sight in front of him and cleared his throat. "Eli, let's go" He demanded.

"Okay there Mr. Grumpy" Eli rolled his eyes, saying goodbye to the girl before getting her name.

"Oh, Eli!" Clare exclaimed. "Hurry up and get your books! There's a new girl in our class and I'm bringing her there! I don't want her to be late since she'll have to talk to Ms. Dawes," Clare gave him a peck on the cheek and went off to Kristin's locker.

"Hey, what was that about?" Jake asked once Clare was out of earshot.

"What was what about?" Eli said clueless.

"You were flirting with that girl back there!"

Eli thought about the scenario and mentally slapped himself. How could he have said those things and look at that girl that way? His girlfriend was beautiful, and no one could replace her.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I did that," Eli groaned.

"Yea, me neither. Well good thing you know how wrong that was. So don't lead that girl on anymore, or else I'll tell Clare and also beat you up for hurting my step sis," Jake threatened half-jokingly half serious.

"Don't worry man, I know, I know"

"Good. Now go get to class and spend some lovey dovey time with Juliet, Romeo" Jake teased and went off to find Katie for science class.

"Hey Clare" Eli sat down in front of her in his usual seat.

"Oh hey Eli!" Clare exclaimed.

Eli turned his head to the girl on Clare's right. She was the girl he had bumped into.

"O-oh hi," Eli stuttered.

"You guys already met?" Clare asked.

"Ha-ha, not really, just that during break, this guy bumped into me and dropped my books"

"H-haha, yea sorry about that" Eli looked away.

"Oh well, then Eli, this is Kristin, Kristin, this is Eli, my boyfriend," Clare gave Eli a smile.

"You two are dating?" Kristin said sounding a bit surprised and slightly pissed.

"Yeah, and for quite a while now too!" Adam said butting into their conversation while sitting down next to Clare on the left. "Oh, and by the way, I am the bestfriend of the two lovers here, Torres, Adam Torres" he said mimicking the James Bond accent. "What is your name, may I ask?" he said towards Kristin.

Kristin giggled. "I'm Kristin!" She said taking in the new boy's features. He looked a bit different than regular guys. He had a softer more feminine look to him.

"Okay class! Let's start off by reading the first few chapters of The Outsider and discussing it in groups no more than four." Ms. Dawes assigned.

Adam, Eli, Clare, and Kristin read for 20 minutes then started discussing. Though, it was mostly Kristin and Adam continuing the conversation.

"I think they're getting a long quite well" Clare whispered to Eli.

"Yeah" Eli whispered back feeling relieved that Kristin forgot all about what happened and was gaining interest in Adam. He looked at the two's eyes gleaming at each other and gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys like the first "obstacle" Eli and Clare have thrown at them! The next few chapters will be around this plot! Tell me if you like it or not and any suggestions you guys have! Please review and follow! 5 reviews for the next chapter! (which is already typed up and ready to go!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Cunning and Sleek, Like A Fox

* * *

**Summary: There are always ups and downs of a relationship, Eli and Clare's is no exception. Read this story to see how they will cope with all the obstacles - temptation, school, family, and friends - that will be thrown their way.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi nor the characters used in my story**

* * *

**Kristin's POV:**

Adam was a very nice guy, but the one I was interested in, is Eli. His gorgeous green eyes and dark swooped hair was to die for. And it was pretty obvious that Eli was interested in me too, as he was staring at my breasts this morning. Am I glad that I chose to wear my sexiest bustier today! As I acted like I was interested in what Adam was saying, I was actually sneaking glances at Eli. Mmm-mmm, and that smirk of his is so hot, Clare does not deserve a guy like him, and when I'm done, she won't know what hit her.

"Kristin?" Adam nudged.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my gaze.

"Oh, I was asking if you want to eat lunch with us?" Adam shyly repeated.

I glanced over at Eli and Clare, "Of course! I'd love to" I smirked.

* * *

Lunch Time

**Eli's POV:**

I was sitting beside Clare and across from Kristin. The girls were having some small chat and suddenly I felt something traveling up my leg. I looked down and saw Kristin's foot lazily circling my calf. I moved my leg and tried to ignore her. I looked up and saw her sexily biting her lip at me with lust filled eyes. I wanted to tell her that I wasn't interested, so I turned to Clare, tilted her chin and kissed her. She reciprocated and the kiss started turning steamy until Clare broke away with a blush on her cheeks.

"Well what was that for, Romeo?" Adam teased.

"Hey, I don't need a reason to kiss my beautiful girlfriend!" I smirked. I looked over at Kristin and saw her force a smile.

"Yea, well we're eating, we don't need to see you two play tonsil hockey" Adam joked.

"Haha, well lunch is almost over, what class do you have next, Kristin?" Clare asked.

"I have Media Immersions with Ms. Oh" Kristin replied.

"Eli has that next too! He can bring you there!" Clare exclaimed.

"Really? That's awesome!" Kristin grinned and gave me a wink.

"Well Adam and I have Science, so we better get going! See you guys later" Clare waved goodbye and kissed me on the cheek.

"Eli" purred Kristin once Clare and Adam were gone.

"Stop it, I'm not interested, okay?" I gritted my teeth.

"Didn't seem like it this morning when you were drooling over my body" Kristin put her hand on mine.

I moved my hand and got up. "If you want me to bring you to class, then get up, I'm only doing this for Clare"

"Fine, you'll come along soon" she said smugly.

_Who does she think she is?_

* * *

Media Class

**Kristin's POV:**

"Eliii" I trailed.

"What?" He turned around and his eyes immediately landed on my chest.

I grinned. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist me. I left him to his staring and I saw a bulge forming through his pants.

"I see you have a problem" I said huskily.

All Eli could do was nod. He was already under my spell. This was too easy.

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

Her breasts looked perfect. All I could think about was squeezing them and hearing her moan my name. But what am I doing? Clare was much more beautiful. I shook my head and realized that I had a hard-on.

"M-Ms Oh?" I raised my hand.

"Yes, Eli?"

"May I go to the washroom?"

"Yes, here's a hall pass"

I swiftly walked out of the class and left my problem to settle slowly by itself.

* * *

**Kristin's POV:**

_How did he snap back so quickly? Ugh, this may be harder than I thought._

I listened to Ms. Oh's lesson, and then Eli came back.

"So, did you think of me while you fixed yourself?" I whispered seductively in his ear.

"No, now shut up. I don't like you." Eli exclaimed.

"Is there a problem? Mr. Goldsworthy? Ms. Palvin?" Ms. Oh sternly asked.

"N-no, not at all!" Eli quickly answered.

"Well you two were disrupting the class, one hour detention after school."

"What?!" Eli said

"If you make anymore noise it'll be a week detention. Got it?"

"Yes" Eli backed down. "This is all your fault" he whispered.

"You should stop talking, unless you want more detention" I whispered seductively.

I mentally smiled, knowing that I will be spending more time with Eli.

* * *

Detention

**Kristin's POV:**

Eli and I stayed after class and did our homework from other classes.

"Okay you two, I'm going to be stepping out for a while, I will be back when the hour's up. Behave" Ms. Oh closed the door.

"Well Eli, look like its just you and me in an empty classroom." I purred.

I grabbed Eli and pulled him against me. I slammed my lips into him and grinded against him. I wrapped my legs around him and he put his hands on my butt and groped me. I licked his lips and they parted, allowing my tongue to enter. I took off his shirt and my nails grazed his back. I tugged his hair and made it so that we filled each others curves. He went to the back of my top and unzipped it, throwing it onto the floor and moved one hand to my breasts. He groped them through my bra and I moaned in pleasure.

"E-Eliii, take it off" I slurred.

He moved his hands to the back of my bra and and unhooked it in one motion. He flung it to the ground and moved his mouth to my breasts. His tongue swirled around my nipple, while his teeth grazed it. He tugged on it and he used his hand to squeeze and pull my neglected breast.

"Pl-Pleasure me" I moaned.

He moved his hands to my jeans and unbuttoned them. I quickly tore them off of me and went back onto Eli's lap. His finger lazily drew circles on my clit and applied pressure.

"Don't t-tease m-me" I pleaded.

He moved my panties to the side and plunged his index finger inside of me.

"F-faster"

He added his middle finger and started pounding fast. He curled his fingers and hit my G-spot.

"I-I'm cumming" I moaned.

He kept on going and going until I released. As I did, he rubbed my clit to help me ride out my orgasm.

I gasped and shivered as the pleasure jolted through my body.

"Y-your turn" I got off of his lap and unbuckled his belt. He took off his pants and I slid down his boxers. His length was amazing. I wrapped my hand around it and pumped slowly.

Eli groaned. "Y-yes"

I started pumping faster and put my thumb on the tip, applying pressure every now and then. Then I kneeled down put him in my mouth. I put as much as I could in and bobbed my head. I bobbed and sucked hard with my tongue stabbing his slit and fingers stroking what wasn't in my mouth.

"I'm g-going to-" Eli moaned.

The door swung open, all actions stopped, and a gasp filled the room.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys aren't too mad that I made Eli and Kristin have some intense scenes... Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you to all that reviewed and followed! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pop Goes The Weasel

* * *

**Summary: There are always ups and downs of a relationship, Eli and Clare's is no exception. Read this story to see how they will cope with all the obstacles - temptation, school, family, and friends - that will be thrown their way.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi nor the characters used in my story**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

The door swung open, all actions stopped, and a gasp filled the room.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY?" screamed Jake.

"O-Oh my g-god" Eli stuttered.

Kristin not feeling ashamed whatsoever and without even covering up, said "We were having some fun" she winked at Eli.

"Eli. GET DRESSED AND COME OUTSIDE." Jake demanded.

Eli reciprocated and hurried to get his clothes on, still shaken at what had happened and wished that it was all a bad dream. He grabbed his belt and ran out the door, to the hallway.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? NO, YOU WEREN'T THINKING AT ALL." Jake said through his gritted teeth and clenched his fists.

"I-I don't know what came over me!" Eli said with guilt.

"I thought you loved CLARE. How could you be attracted to every stupid slut that comes along!" Jake started to corner Eli.

"I DO LOVE CLARE. P-please don't tell her... I p-promise it'll never happen again!" Eli begged with watery orbs.

Jake thought about it for a moment and sighed, "Eli... I can't promise you that. But I will keep this away from Clare for now, but if you do anything wrong again..." Jake threatened.

"It won't happen! I swear! It will NEVER happen again!" Eli promised, tears streaming down his face.

"Okay, okay Eli. Just-" Jake paused as he heard heels clicking towards them. "It's Ms. Oh! Get back in there!" Jake pushed Eli into the Media room.

Eli fumbled into the room, where Kristin was sitting there, all clothed, as if nothing happened. Eli quickly sat down far away from her and seconds later, Ms. Oh came in.

"Okay, you two can leave now." she dismissed.

And with that being said, Eli ran through the door, out the school, and went home.

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

_What have I done? What's wrong with me? How did I let my sex hormones take over my body? I don't WANT Kristin! All I want is Clare!_

I took off all my clothes and entered the hot steamy shower, trying to wash away all the guilt and filth I had on.

I came out of the shower and saw two missed calls from Clare. I called her back,

"Hey Clare! Sorry, I was in detention..." I said.

"Oh, wait detention? On the first day of school?" Clare questioned.

Eli laughed nervously, "Well, you know me, always getting in trouble!" He covered up.

"Okay... So you want to come over to my house? My parents are gone and Jake's at Katie's" Clare asked.

"Of course! I'll be there in a few!" Eli responded.

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

* * *

**Kristin's POV**

Well, that was easy. Didn't even need to persuay him in anyway. All he desired was pleasure, and it's MY pleasure to provide him with it.

I grinned as I walked out the school doors.

He's already mine.

* * *

**Clare's POV**

I wanted to become more intimate with Eli. True love waits, said my purity ring. Well Eli and I are in love, and we should start to take things to another level.

I took out the lingerie set I bought a few weeks ago with Alli. It was light blue lace, I hoped Eli would like it. I slipped a black silky nightgown over it and fixed my curls. The doorbell rang, so I quickly went down the stairs and looked through the little peephole.  
It was Eli, looking as handsome as ever.

"Hello there, Elijah" I purred.

Eli's eyes widened in shock as he looked at my attire. He eyed me up and down and stumbled to find words to say, "I-I, Y-you lo-look re-really n-nice."

I blushed, realizing the power I had over him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the house. Then I slammed him against the door as I closed it and locked it and kissed him ferociously.

Our lips tangled and danced, my hands tugging his dark strands. He put his hands on my waist as they slowly slid down to my butt and proped me up so that my legs were wrapped around him, bringing me closer to him. Things were starting to get hot, but all of a sudden, Eli stopped.

* * *

**Eli's POV**

I was fumbling over the words I could say when I saw how sexy Clare looked. Then all of a sudden she pulled me in and our steamy make out session started. It felt so good, Clare filled my needs and wants. But I couldn't help but feel guilty.

I carefully put her back on the ground.

"E-Eli? What's wrong?" Clare said worried.

I didn't want her to think that I didn't want her or anything, because I think about her being passive and aggressive all the time. I love it when she took charge, but I couldn't stop and feel guilty about what happened with Kristin. I knew I had to tell Clare.

"I-I'm sorry" I choked.

"What? Why are you sorry?" Clare put out a hand.

"I-I, Kristen..." I paused "It was a mistake! I swear!"

"Eli... what was a mistake?" Clare said with a tremble in her voice.

"S-she, W-we... we kissed"

"You kissed her" Clare said monotonously.

"No! She kissed me!" I exclaimed.  
"But... we also went a bit further... But it's not my fault! She stripped all of her clothes and mine! I didn't do anything! SHE came onto ME! I didn't tell her to do anything or lead her on! She just put her mouth -"

"Save it Eli. It takes two to tango, and two to have oral." Clare said with tears down her face.

"N-no! Clare please! Listen to me!" I begged.

"LEAVE. GET OUT." she screamed.

"Clare!" I pleaded, my vision starting to blur from my tears.

"If you ever loved me, leave" she looked me in the eyes.

"I still love you Clare" I kneeled.

"I need some time" she turned away.

And so I got up, took one last glance at her , and left.

* * *

**Double update in one day! Haha, hope this chapter was okay...? Thank you for all the feedback! Keep on reviewing (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Karma's A Bitch

* * *

**Summary: There are always ups and downs of a relationship, Eli and Clare's is no exception. Read this story to see how they will cope with all the obstacles - temptation, school, family, and friends - that will be thrown their way.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor the characters used in my story**

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

I couldn't believe Eli, how could he just jump at the chance to be intimate with another girl? Am I glad that I didn't give myself to him. I don't know what I'm feeling right now... Sad? Mad? Disappointed? Whatever this feeling is, I just hope it goes away.

I thought about all the good times Eli and I had and started crying again.

*Ring Ring Ring*

I picked up my cellphone and tried my best to sound as if everything was okay.

"Hey Clare!" Alli cheerfully piped.

"H-hi"

"Clare... what's wrong? Have you been crying?" Alli caught on.

"N-no! I was just -" I sobbed.

"Don't lie to me, Clare. I'll be at your house in 5 minutes" Alli hung up.

I dropped my phone on my bed and started crying again.

_*DING DONG* *KNOCK KNOCK*_

I slouched my way to the door and opened it. Alli barged right in, took a glance at my bloodshot eyes and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my, what happened?" Alli asked as we sat down on the couch.

"E-Eli ch-cheat -" I broke down.

"HE DID WHAT?" Alli screamed furiously.

All I could do was nod my head as Alli comforted me.

"Don't cry Clare... He doesn't deserve you. You are smart, beautiful, and the kindest girl I know, he is a scumbag." Alli rubbed my back.

"B-but I thought h-he lo-loved m-me!" I cried.

"Clare. He isn't worth this pain" Alli said sympathetically.

"I-I know, but -" I added

"No buts. You don't need him, okay? You can get thousands of guys that are better than him!" Alli said trying to cheer me up.

I knew that what Eli did was unforgivable, but I don't know if I could get over him so easily.

* * *

**No One's POV:**

Alli sat there comforting Clare, trying to keep her mind off of Eli. After a few hours, Clare finally fell asleep on Alli's shoulders.

* * *

**Alli's POV:**

Poor Clare. She didn't deserve this pain, she has never done anything wrong, why did this have to happen to her? The more I thought about her and Eli, the more furious I got. I slowly rested her head onto her pillow and covered her nicely with her blanket. I grabbed my car keys and drove off to Eli's house.

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

I slammed my fist into my bedroom wall. How could I have screwed up so badly? Clare won't ever forgive me. I couldn't control my emotions and I started bawling.

*KNOCK KNOCK* *DING DONG DING DONG* *KNOCK KNOCK*

I groaned and walked to the door. I opened it and saw Alli standing there with eyes full of hatred. I knew why she was here.

"WHAT. IS. WRONG. WITH. YOU." Alli yelled.

She then slapped me hard. Who knew such a small girl had this much power. I groaned as the pain sinked though my cheeks.

"Oh, you think that's painful? How about this?" Alli grinned evilly.

She kicked me right at the crotch and all I could do was kneel down grabbing it and lie on the ground.

"GAH" I screamed in pain.

"Well we all know karma's a bitch" Alli spat. "You gained pleasure through your dick, well it's time to feel the pain." She glared at me.

I groaned once again.

"Why did you do that to Clare? She's done NOTHING but be by your side and you repay her by breaking her heart?" Alli toned down. "When you were busy 'having fun', have you thought about Clare?" her eyes started getting watery.

"I-I didn't m-mean -" I fumbled for words.

"Yea, yea. You can't always make up for your actions through words afterwords." she scoffed.

She kicked at me down there one more time and left.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**Clare's POV**:

I woke up groggily, hoping that everything was a dream, but I knew that it wasn't. I didn't feel as sad anymore, but more angry.

I opened my computer and went on FaceRange. I changed my relationship status from 'in a relationship with Eli Goldsworthy' to 'single and ready to mingle'.

I couldn't help but grin slightly as the guys started commenting on my new relationship status,

_"The hottest chick at Degrassi is finally single (;" - Dallas_

_"Finally!" - Connor_

_"Anytime, anywhere (;" - Luke_

_"I'd love to have a study date with you anytime!" - Owen_

My grin faded as I saw the most recent comment,

_"What happened Clare? Call me" - Adam_

I closed the screen and went downstairs. As I did, Jake came through the door.

"Hey Jake" I greeted.

"C-Clare" Jake stuttered.

* * *

**Jake's POV:**

I didn't know what to do. Should I tell Clare or not about Eli? I looked at her face and it looked tear stained.

"Were you crying?" I asked.

"... Y-Yea, E-Eli and I... we br-broke up" Clare said trying not to cry again.

I grabbed her into my arms and she quietly sobbed.

"It's going to be okay Clare" I comforted.

"H-he ch-cheated on me" she said looking up at me.

"Sh-shh, don't think about it anymore" I wiped the tears from her eyes.

I brought her to her room and let her lay her head in my lap as she quietly fell asleep for the night.

* * *

The Next Morning:

**Clare's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of the rain. I moved slightly and felt that my pillow moved too. I looked down and saw someone's crotch. I screamed.

* * *

**Jake's POV:**

I was sleeping soundly until I heard an ear piercing scream.

I jumped up and saw Clare sitting with her eyes shocked.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"N-nothing..." Clare looked away blushing.

"Are you sure?" I said concerned.

"Yea, mmhmm. Everything's fine." Clare bowed her head.

"Well if everything's all good, I'm going to go wash up" I got off the bed.

"Go ahead" Clare replied.

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

Well that was awkward...

I shook it off and got up to my bathroom. I took a nice shower and came out. I was blowdrying my curls when Jake came in telling me that breakfast was ready.

"Be there in a sec!" I exclaimed.

I quickly changed into my floral skirt, black tank top, and navy blazer. After, I put a bit of makeup to cover up the dark circles I had from last night.

I swiftly walked downstairs and sat down beside Jake.

"Good morning mom, Glen, and Jake!" I greeted.

They said good morning back and continued eating.

It was 7:45, so Jake and I got our stuff and headed to his truck to go to school.

"You sure everything's alright?" Jake asked again.

"Yes Jake, I'll be fine" I reassured.

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

We arrived at school and walked in together until Jake saw Katie and left with her. I walked towards my locker and saw Eli there waiting for me.

"What do you want Eli?" I said pushing him away and turning my lock.

"Clare, please just listen to me!" He begged.

"What is there to listen?" I asked. "You're sorry? You regret it? You won't ever do it again?"

Eli stood there dumbfounded.

"You know, a picture's worth a thousand words. And you've shown me enough" I bit my lip to hold back tears.

"I-I'm sorry." Eli choked.

"You can save it." I scoffed. I slammed my locker shut and turned to him. "Why don't you just leave and go be with your little slut?" I walked away.

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

I couldn't believe that Clare and

I were really over... I slammed my fist into the lockers.

"Eli! What happened?" shouted Adam.

"I don't want to talk about it." I turned away.

"No no no! You're telling me, and you're telling me now." Adam demanded

And so I told him everything.

* * *

**Adam's POV:**

I couldn't believe my ears when Eli told me what happened. How could he have been so stupid?

"God Eli. You screwed things up big time." I shook my head.

"I know... Do you think Clare will take me back?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't know about this time..." I patted his back and walked away.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was bad, but the next one will be better! Thanks for all the suggestions! Your reviews and follows let me know that you guys are reading this, so thank you so much! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Heartbreak, Heartache

* * *

**Summary: There are always ups and downs of a relationship, Eli and Clare's is no exception. Read this story to see how they will cope with all the obstacles - temptation, school, family, and friends - that will be thrown their way.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor the characters used in my story**

* * *

**Have Twitter? Follow: munrobelieber**

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

I felt as if my life was falling apart. There were so many problems, and I had no solutions to them, never mind the math problems I was suppose to be doing.

I twirled my pencil and thought about how I was going to get over Eli.

"Maybe I should start by not thinking about him at all" I mumbled.

"Huh?" Owen looked up from his notebook.

"Ah, oops. I didn't for anyone to hear that." I blushed.

"It's okay, but may I ask what, or actually who, you were talking about?" He questioned.

"Uhm... it was about Eli" I admitted.

"Oh, sorry for bringing that up" He apologized. "I saw your relationship update yesterday"

"Haha, it's okay... And yea I know, I saw your comment" I blushed.

Now it was Owen's turn to blush. "O-oh, sorry about that" he looked down.

"And again, it's okay. It actually made me smile" I smiled shyly.

Owen looked up and our eyes met. His rich chocolate brown orbs were so mesmerizing.

"Clare? Earth to Clare?" Owen waved his hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of it, "S-sorry" I blushed.

He chuckled. "We seem to be apologizing a lot."

I giggled.

_*BRING BRING*_

The bell rang dismissing the class. I put my books in my bag and got up.

"See you later?" Owen asked

"Of course. See you!" I smiled.

* * *

**Owen's POV:**

Clare turned around and walked out of the class, her hips swayed unintentionally and I couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she was.

I couldn't believe how stupid Eli was. Clare is a great girl and him screwing up made a lot of guys happy, including me.

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

I walked to my locker when I saw Kristin standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"You know what I want, Eli" she purred.

"Get out of my way! You ruined EVERYTHING!" I shouted at her.

"Woah, wait up. You're saying that I ruined everything? You're kidding right? It's YOUR fault. YOU'RE the one with a girlfriend. YOU didn't stop anything. All I did was make the first move and YOU didn't push me away. YOU were the one who started getting 'intimate' first. YOU took off MY clothes." She fumed. "Therefore, YOU have NO right to say that everything was my fault." She pointed her finger right at my chest. "All I wanted was a one time thing with you, and now that I've got it, good bye" She stepped back, grinned evilly and walked away.

I couldn't take in all that just happened. I stood there dumbfounded. Was it really all my fault?

I heard whispers all around me, and I knew what everyone was talking about.

"Can all of you just SHUT UP? MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" I screamed and walked out the school.

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

It was English class and I was dreading to see Eli or Kristin. But luckily, when Kristin came in, she sat down on the other side of the room to where the jocks - the surprisingly smart ones - sat.

Adam came in shortly and sat down beside me. We talked a bit and I kept on glancing at the door to see if Eli had come yet.

The bell rang and Eli still wasn't here.

"Okay class! Please pair up and come to me for the assignment!" Ms. Dawes announced.

"Partners?" Adam asked me.

"Sure" I smiled as he got up to get our handout.

I looked at the door one last time and knew that Eli wasn't going to show up.

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

I had went to The Dot and sat at a booth in the back. I was crying and crying, my heart in pieces. I didn't know what I could do anymore. It was all my fault.

"Would you like anything, s-" the waiter stopped talking as he saw my bloodshot eyes. He nodded sympathetically and walked away.

I was all alone once again.

* * *

Lunchtime:

**Clare's POV:**

Alli, Adam, and I sat at our usual table. I wondered where Eli was when someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Is this seat taken?" Owen pointed to the one right beside me.

"Oh hi Owen, you can sit here if you want" I nodded approvingly.

I looked over at Alli and she was giving me the 'what is he doing here?' look, and I mouthed her a 'later'.

"So, you guys don't have to stop talking just because I'm here, continue" Owen chuckled.

Adam piped, "Well we weren't really talking much before anyways, Clare here, was off in her own little world"

"Well then, let's bring Clare back!" Owen joked and snapped his fingers.

I giggled and began to eat my turkey and swiss sandwich.

"So, Owen, what brings you here?" Alli questioned.

I looked at Alli and wondered why she was being so rude.

"Oh, well I just wanted to spend some time with Clare." He said nonchalantly as he put his arm around my shoulder.

I looked at him and smiled.

"O-kay then" Alli winked at me. "Wanna share some funny stories that happened in the boys locker room?" She asked Owen.

He smiled. "I know the perfect one." And he started telling us the story.

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

I decided that I shouldn't skip another class and went back to Degrassi. I wanted to talk to Clare and guessed that she would be in the cafeteria with Alli and Adam, but when I arrived, I saw that Owen was at our table too, and with his arm around Clare. They were laughing at something he said.

"How could they replace me so quickly?" I thought angrily.

I walked furiously to where they were and pulled Owen off of Clare.

"Get away from her!" I demanded.

"Woah there Emo boy!" He put his hands up. "I ain't doing anything wrong, and you should stop acting like you own her." He said, not intimidated by me at all.

"She's my girl-" I stopped, realizing that she WASN'T my girlfriend anymore.

"She's your what?" Owen smirked.

I removed my hands off of Owen and walked away.

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

I couldn't believe that Eli came up and did that. Who did he think he was?

Owen sat back down. "I'm sorry about that Clare" He apologized.

"It wasn't your fault" Alli replied. "It was all Eli's"

I forced a smile and nodded. "Let's just forget about that"

"Yeah, and continue with the story man!" Adam said eagerly.

I faked a laugh and pretended to listen. But all I could think about was Eli.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter showed some progress about the breakup! And I am trying to update for you guys as soon as possible, so hopefully an update twice through the school week and once a day on weekends! Thanks for all the great comments/suggestions/feedback! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Review and follow! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Rekindle

* * *

**Summary: There are always ups and downs of a relationship, Eli and Clare's is no exception. Read this story to see how they will cope with all the obstacles - temptation, school, family, and friends - that will be thrown their way.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor the characters used in my story**

* * *

**Have Twitter? Follow: munrobeliebe**r

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

I screwed up big time with Clare. I won't ever get her back, she already moved on to Owen! I slammed my fist into my locker and slid down sobbing.

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

I wanted to find Eli. My heart throbbed in pain as I saw Eli so crestfallen. I walked over to where his locker was and saw him sitting on the floor with his hands covering his face and his head between his knees.

"Eli?" I called out.

He looked up and I got a glimpse of his tear-stained face before her turned away.

"Go away" He shooed.

"Eli..." I walked closer towards him. I sat down beside him and out my hand on his arm.

"Clare, leave. I don't deserve you after everything I did." He shook his head sobbing.

A little part inside of me broke as I saw how down Eli was. Even though he cheated on me, I still had a close connection to him, maybe not as a lover, but as a good friend. We had gone through so much, and I don't think I could just throw all of that away.

"Eli, I'm not going to leave you alone" I said.

"But-but what about-"

I cut Eli off. "No matter what happened between us as a couple, you were and still are one of my closes friends, misfits forever, remember?" I smiled.

Eli brightened up a bit. "Thank you so much Clare" He gave me a hug.

Feeling Eli's touch again made my heart speed up.

I broke from the hug and we met gazes. His eyes were full of regret and thankfulness. He leaned in and so did I. Our lips touched for a brief second before he broke away.

"I'm sorry, for- uhm yea..." He rubbed his neck nervously.

I giggled nervously, "Yea... It's okay" I blushed.

We looked anywhere except for each other and the atmosphere turned awkward.

"Well, the bell is going to ring soon... You should go and get your stuff" Eli stated.

"Oh yea" I stood up.

"So Clare"

"Yes?"

"We're okay right? I mean as friends" He corrected.

I smiled. "Of course"

* * *

Back At Home:

**Eli's POV:**

I dropped my backpack down and went to grab a snack. I sat down on the computer chair and went on Twitter.

I saw Clare's most recent tweet:

Forgive and forget - the key to life

I grinned, knowing that she had really forgiven me for what I have done. I was happy, but still sad knowing that me and her weren't together anymore.

I replied to her tweet with a smiley face and logged off.

* * *

Clare's POV:

I saw Eli's reply and smiled, I then moved from Twitter to FaceRange and saw a new message from Owen.

_Hey ! - Owen _

_Hi (: _

_What's up? - Owen_

_Just surfing the net _

_Well wanna meet at The Dot at 4:30? - Owen_

_I wasn't sure if I wanted to lead Owen, but I didn't want to seem rude either._

_Sure, see you in a bit!_

_See ya (; - Owen_

I sighed and closed my laptop.

* * *

At The Dot:

**Owen's POV:**

I sat at a booth near the window and ordered two milkshakes and one order of cheese fries.

I looked out and saw Clare crossing the street. She looked so sexy. Her breasts were bouncing at every step she took and I just wanted to squeeze them right here, right now.

_*Ding*_

Clare stepped in and I put my hand up and waved at her direction.

She saw me and smiled. She sat down in front of me and took off her jacket, revealing a modest top.

"Hi" she looked at me.

"Hey, I ordered a strawberry for you, hope you don't mind" I gestured towards the drink.

"Yeah it's fine, I like strawberry" she took a sip of her drink as I did too.

"You look really pretty Clare" I eyed her up and down.

She blushed and looked down.

I reached over the table, put my finger under her chin and lifted her head so that she was looking into my eyes.

"Don't be so shy, you are an amazingly smart and beautiful girl, have confidence in that" I told her.

She smiled shyly at me and I smirked. She was so pure and innocent, and I was planning to change that.

We small talked for a while as we finished our food and then I asked her if she would like to take a walk at the park.

"Sure" She got up and put her jacket on.

I held the door for her and I put my arm around her waist as we walked to Centennial Park.

* * *

**Clare's POV: **

I felt really uncomfortable when Owen put his arm around me, but I let it stay there.

When we arrived, we sat down at a bench, Owen sitting rather close to me. I could feel him staring at me and I turned around slowly. He then cupped my face aggressively and kissed me.

I tried to push him away with all my might, but he wouldn't budge.

He then sat on my thighs and I gasped. Owen took that opportunity and thrust his tongue in. His left hand was behind my head, keeping my head in place, as his right hand was traveling up my shirt until his hand reached the top of my bra.

He squeezed and twisted, then he went inside my bra and pinched my nipple.

I screamed, but he silenced me once again with his mouth.

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

I was meeting Adam at the comic shop when I heard a girl scream. It sounded so much like Clare, I could've sworn that it was her.

Never mind if it was Clare or not, I decided to see if the girl was really in trouble.

I quickly walked to the park and looked around until I spotted a man hovered over a girl.

I took a few steps closer and saw that it was Owen and Clare.

I ran over and pulled Owen off as he landed on the ground.

I looked over at Clare and her shirt was disheveled, revealing her breasts that were out of her bra.

Anger rushed through me as I realized what Owen had been doing.

I kneeled over Owen and punched him over and over until I heard Clare cry.

I got off of him, picked her up and carried her away from Owen.

* * *

**Okay, here's the new chapter! This took me longer to write than I expected, since I switched the plot around midway :P Hope you guys all like the way I developed the storyline! Review please (:**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Comfort

* * *

**Summary: There are always ups and downs of a relationship, Eli and Clare's is no exception. Read this story to see how they will cope with all the obstacles - temptation, school, family, and friends - that will be thrown their way.**

* * *

** Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor the characters used in my story**

* * *

** Twitter: munrobelieber **

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

Eli had swept in and carried me away. He stopped and put me down when we arrived at the bench outside of The Dot. I wrapped my arms around him, crying.

"Shh, Clare. It's okay, nothing bad will happen now" He comforted.

I clutched onto Eli tightly. He was the only person here for me right now. I placed my head on the nook of his neck, it fit perfectly as usual.

"Clare, calm down. Deep breaths" He rubbed my back.

I slowed down my breathing.

"Good. Now look at me" He moved so that I was looking into his majestic green eyes.

"Don't worry. Everything's okay now. I am here for you, to protect you" He said with care.

I nodded, my mind still fuzzy from what had just happened.

"Now do you want me to bring you home?" Eli asked, caressing my check.

"Y-yes" I whispered.

"Okay, let's go, I'll help you" Eli wrapped his arm around my waist.

* * *

Clare's House:

**Eli's POV**

I helped Clare up her room and into her bed. I covered her with her blanket as she snuggled her head into her pillow.

"You relax and go to sleep now, okay?" I smiled.

"D-don't leave me, p-please" she shook grabbing a hold of my arm.

I nodded and sat on the side of her bed, holding her hand in mine.

"L-lay down with m-me" Clare pleaded.

I was taken back by her suggestion. "Are you sure, Clare"

"Yes, p-please"

I reciprocated and laid down beside her, wrapping my arm around her waist.

She snuggled into my arms and fell asleep, as did I.

* * *

Later:

**Helen's POV:**

I came home from work and called Clare to come down and help me with dinner. There was no response, so I decided to go up and see if she was there.

I looked into her room and saw Eli and Clare in each others arms.

"CLARE DIANA EDWARDS"

Eli was the first to shoot up, second came Clare.

To my surprise, they were fully clothed.

"Mom!" Clare exclaimed.

"Oh, you two were, oh, sorry" I walked out of the room embarrassed that I thought the two were being intimate.

* * *

**Eli's POV**

Clare and I looked at each other, smiling nervously after the awkward encounter with her mom.

"I-uh, I'm going to-uh, go now" I slowly got out of the bed.

"Um, okay. I'll uh- see you at school tomorrow?" She smiled

"Of course, see you" I smirked.

I walked down the stairs and said goodbye to Clare's mom.

"Bye Eli, and sorry for the sudden outburst" Helen said ashamed.

"No worries Ms. Martin" I reassured and I left the house, walking back to my own.

* * *

**This was a very short chapter, but it doesn't seem like anyone is reading it anymore... Hope the few that read this chapter enjoy it!**


	9. Chapter 9

****Chapter 9 - Forgiveness

* * *

**Summary: There are always ups and downs of a relationship, Eli and Clare's is no exception. Read this story to see how they will cope with all the obstacles - temptation, school, family, and friends - that will be thrown their way.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor the characters used in my story**

* * *

**Twitter: munrobelieber**

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

I looked out my window and saw Eli walking away, I don't know what came over me but I ran down the stairs and out the door, ignoring my mom's shouting. I screamed Eli's name.

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

I was walking when all of a sudden someone yelled,

"Eli Goldsworthy!"

I turned around and saw Clare standing behind me.

"Clare?!" I said confused and shocked. "Weren't you in your room?"

"I-I needed to tell you something" She looked at me.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I-" Clare paused. "I still love you"

I felt a rush of happiness go through me, I grabbed Clare into my arms and embraced her tightly.

After what felt like hours, we came apart.

I looked into her shining blue orbs and said "I love you too Blue Eyes"

She smiled and kissed me. I reciprocated passionately.

It had only been a few days not being able to feel her lips on mine, but it had felt like years to me.

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

Eli and I shared the most passionate kiss we ever had. He broke the kiss and looked at me.

"Clare, I'm so terribly sorry about what I did, and I promise, to never hurt you ever again" He said sincerely.

"I know you won't" I smiled.

He kissed my forehead and brought me back to the house.

When we entered my mom first looked mad, but then softened her expressions.

"Hi Eli, you're back" She smiled.

Eli chuckled. "Yeah, I am back" He winked at me.

"Well, would you like to stay for dinner then?" My mom asked.

"Of course I would like to, if Clare doesn't mind" He cocked his head towards me.

I giggled. "You're always welcome"

He tapped my nose, which made me blush.

"Okay, okay, enough with the flirting!" Helen joked. "Come and help me set the table"

* * *

During Dinner:

**Eli's POV:**

We were eating our spaghetti and making some small talk, it felt so nice to be with Clare again.

"So, Eli, which universities have you applied to?" Helen asked.

"I applied to NYU, UofT and Queens" I stated.

"But the one Eli really wants is NYU, the amazing fine arts section" Clare added.

"It's good that you have a solid plan" Helen smiled.

"Thank you, Ms. Martin" I nodded.

"So Eli, would you like to sleepover tonight?" she asked.

I widened my eyes in shock.

Clare chocked on her spaghetti. "What?"

"Well you two seem like you need some time together" Helen shrugged nonchalantly.

"Thank you so much mom!" Clare hugged her.

"No problem sweetie" Helen smiled.

I smiled at Clare and she smiled back, interlocking our hands.

* * *

After Dinner:

**Clare's POV:**

After Eli and I did the dishes, we went up to my room. We were sitting on my bed listening to music.

"I missed this" I cuddled into Eli.

"I did too" Eli wrapped his arm around my waist.

I really missed Eli's touch and I wanted to make him feel loved, so I decided to take matters into my own hands.

* * *

**Eli's POV: **

Clare and I were cuddling, when all of a sudden she sat on my lap.

"Wh-" I got cut off.

"Shh" Clare whispered into my ear seductively.

She put her hands up my shirt and laid them on my chest. Then she put her lips on my neck and grazed her teeth along. She gave me a long, hard suck.

"Ohh" I moaned.

"Don't be too loud, my mom might hear" Clare purred.

She moved her lips and hovered them over mine. "What do you want, Elijah" She rolled my name.

I was speechless at how Clare was acting.

"Do you want me to... kiss you?" She teased.

"Y-yes" I stuttered.

She slammed her lips onto mine. She licked my lips, asking for entry, I granted and our tongues battled for dominance.

I could feel myself getting hard, and I didn't want Clare to know. I shifted around, which made Clare remove herself and look at me confused.

"Uhm, I, uh" I didn't know what to say.

She must have felt it, as she moved her gaze down while her eyes widened.

"S-sorry" I said embarrassed. Even though we had been dating for a while now, we had never been super intimate, actually, this session could count as one of the top three.

"It's okay" Clare looked away blushing.

"I-I'm going to uh, go take care of this" I gestured to my problem.

"O-okay"

I mentally kicked myself and my lower area as I walked to the washroom.

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

Eli came back and sat down on my bed.

"So..." Eli slurred. "What was that sudden outburst?" He smirked.

I blushed. "Well, I wanted you to feel good" I said ashamed.

"Oh Clare, you don't need to be like that to make me feel good. I'm happy no matter what we're doing! We can be doing homework together and I'll be just as happy" Eli said.

I giggled. "Really? You like homework as much as you like kissing?"

"Well, no, but no matter what I'm doing with you, I enjoy it" He said holding my hand.

I smiled at how lucky I was to have Eli.

We cuddled and fell asleep for the night.

* * *

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Thank you to all that said they still read and enjoy this story! Sorry, the chapter isn't really long, but I wanted to update for you guys as quick as possible! Test on Monday and exams on Wednesday and Friday, will try to update though! ****Hope you enjoyed it and review! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Ignorance Is Key

* * *

**Summary: There are always ups and downs of a relationship, Eli and Clare's is no exception. Read this story to see how they will cope with all the obstacles - temptation, school, family, and friends - that will be thrown their way.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor the characters used in my story**

* * *

**Twitter: munrobelieber**

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

I was broken from my deep slumber by the birds chirping outside the window. I groggily sat up and looked around, Eli was gone.

Then I saw a note that said:

_Good morning Blue Eyes,_ _I had to go home, but I'll see you at school! - Eli_

I smiled and got out of bed. I brushed my teeth and did all the usual then went through my closet to choose my outfit.

I decided on a white tank top paired with a navy blue floral skirt that reached just above my knees. I put on a black blazer, just in case it was cold out.

I went downstairs and sat down at the dining table alongside Jake, mom, and Glen.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully.

They greeted me back.

After breakfast, Jake and I drove to school.

"So, you and Eli are back together again?" Jake asked turning into the Degrassi parking lot.

"Yup"

"That's good, I couldn't take you two lovebirds being separated any longer" He joked.

"Haha, very funny" I rolled my eyes as the car came to a complete stop.

I got out of the car and waved goodbye to Jake, who went to find Katie. I walked to my locker and there stood my knight in shining armor.

I kissed Eli on the cheek, "Good morning!"

"Had a good sleep?" Eli smiled.

"Of course" I said as I got my books for English class.

"You ready to go?" Eli put out his arm.

"Yes I am" I linked arms and we walked to class.

* * *

English Class:

**Eli's POV:**

Clare and I walked into the classroom and saw Kristin making out with Owen. Her pencil skirt had ridden up and I could see part of her thong. Owen's hand was on her breasts, which were spilling out of her top. It was disgusting watching them.

I felt Clare grip onto my arm tighter than before. I looked over and saw her grimacing.

I kissed her forehead. "Forget about Kristin, forget about Owen, okay?" I rubbed her back.

Clare smiled slightly and sat down.

_*BRING BRING*_

Ms. Dawes stood at the front of the class and cleared her throat. "Ahem, we may start once Ms. Palvin and Mr. Milligan decide to take their seats.

Kristin got off of Owen and winked at him before taking her seat.

I shook my head and listened to Ms. Dawes.

"Okay, now we will be learning about..."

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

I couldn't believe Owen and Kristin. A slut and a manwhore, guess they're perfect for each other.

The bell rung dismissing the class. Eli and I walked out.

"Don't stress" Eli rubbed my shoulders.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

* * *

Lunchtime:

**Adam's POV:**

I had an appointment with the counselor the first block and missed English with Eli and Clare. But no worries, I can catch up on all that now during lunch.

I sat down beside the giggling couple. "Back together" I winked. I had already known from Eli's enthusiastic call last night.

Clare blushed. "Hi Adam, sorry I forgot to tell you"

"No worries, Dr. Doom over here" I pointed to Eli. "Broke my eardrums telling me last night"

Eli kicked me under the table.

"Dude!" I glared.

"Hey, you started it"

I pretended to be mad, but burst out laughing.

"Whatever" I blew it off. "I'm just happy for you two" I smiled.

Clare smiled back, while Eli did his signature, and kind of annoying, smirk.

"So, what'd I miss in English?" I asked between bites of my PB&J sandwich.

"Don't choke bro" Eli joked.

"Very" *chomp* "funny"

"You didn't miss much, don't worry" Eli laughed.

"Except for the disgusting show" Clare murmured quietly, thinking I couldn't hear, but I could. I had ears of hawk.

"What show?" I asked.

Clare shrugged and Eli gave out a huge sigh.

"Clare's talking about Kristin and Owen"

"Those two disgust me" I said looking over to where they were and they looked as if they were eating each other inside out.

"You two need to calm down. They aren't part of our lives anymore. Misfits for life, remember?" Eli tried to lighten the mood.

I nodded and agreed. "We should think of something else, like..." I paused. "a back to school" I paused for dramatic effect once again.

"Hurry up bro" Eli motioned me to continue with his hands.

"A BACK TO SCHOOL PARTY!" I screamed to the whole cafeteria, who all then started to cheer, chant, and holler my name.

"PARTY AT THE TORRES TONIGHT AT 6!" I shouted as the school got up and pumped fists.

"Well that sure was a change of speed" Clare giggled.

"I did say something good, didn't I" I smirked.

And we all burst out laughing.

* * *

**Okay, hope everyone liked and enjoyed this chapter! It was more of a filler, but it was needed. Next chapter = PARTYYY! Can't wait to see what happens? Then review! 5 reviews or 3 days, your choice! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Party All Day Err Day

* * *

**Summary: There are always ups and downs of a relationship, Eli and Clare's is no exception. Read this story to see how they will cope with all the obstacles - temptation, school, family, and friends - that will be thrown their way.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor the characters used in my story**

* * *

**Twitter: munrobelieber**

* * *

**Adam's POV:**

It was 6 PM and the people were going to arrive anytime soon. I put the bowl of Doritos down on the table. I looked at it and shrugged, taking a chip for myself.

"Yo bro!" Drew shouted as he came down the stairs. "All ready?"

I nodded as I heard a knock against the sliding door. I turned my head and saw Eli and Clare.

I opened the door and let them in. I bumped fists with Eli and gave Clare a hug. "Welcome to Casa De Torres!" I smiled.

Clare giggled and Eli raised his eyebrow.

"We've been here a billion times dude" Eli rolled his eyes.

I punched his arm, "Well excuse me for trying to be a good host"

"Okay, okay" Eli put his arms up. "I'll leave you to your host duties" He said as he cocked his head to the sliding door, where piles of students were making their way in. "Clare and I will be chilling rightttt here" They sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

I laughed and went ahead to invite everyone in.

* * *

During The Party:

**No One's POV:**

The music was booming throughout the house and everyone was having a good time.

"TIME FOR TRUTH OR DARE" a deep voice boomed.

Everyone cheered and walked to the area with the couches.

"You wanna play?" Eli nudged Clare.

She nodded. "Sure, why not"

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Adam asked. "What about the engaged groom?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Drew.

"Fine, fine! I'll go" Drew responded as he wrapped his arm around Bianca.

"Truth or dare" Adam asked.

"Dare, duhh"

Adam thought for a second before he said, "Take off one piece of clothing every time someone says 'truth or dare' until you reach your boxers."

"You're kidding me" Drew glared.

"Nope!" Adam popped.

"It's going to be a breezy night for you, roomie" Fiona winked as Imogen giggled in her arms.

Drew sighed, but moved on. "Okay, next victim..." He looked around the room. "Becky, my little bro's new girl" He winked at Adam, who looked worried. "Truth or dare?"

Becky opened her mouth to say something, but got cut off by Drew.

"Don't tell me you're going to say truth" Drew challenged.

Becky pursed her lips. "Dare" She said smugly.

Drew grinned. "Sit on Adam's lap and make out with him for a minute, WITH tongue action"

Adam's eyes widened as Becky moved towards him. She hovered over him for a second before leaning in and kissing him. Within seconds, her hands reached the back of his head and his moved to her waist. They made out as the people around them hollered and whistled. One minute later, Becky got off of Adam, with her shirt disheveled and lipstick smudged. She grinned and Drew and sat back down.

"Woah" Adam said not believing what had happened.

"Thank me later, bro" Drew winked.

"Hey Drewww" Fiona dragged. "You forgot about your dare" She winked.

Drew groaned as he took off his left sock.

"You know, I would've worn more than a t-shirt and jeans if I knew I would be stripping." He stated.

"Oh shut up Andrew" Adam rolled his eyes. "Okay, Becky, it's your turn" Adam gestured.

Becky thought for a second before saying, "Eli"

Eli looked up and smirked. "Chose me, Little Miss Sunshine?"

She nodded. "Truth or dare?" She asked as Drew took off his remaining sock.

"Let's go for truth this time"

"How far have you gone with Clare in base terms" She asked.

"Woah, didn't think you were so dirty, Miss Goody Goody" Eli joked.

"Just answer Eli" Becky singsonged.

He chuckled and looked at Clare, who was blushing. "I'd have to say somewhere between 2nd and 3rd"

Becky nodded as she was pleased with his answer.

"Okay, my turn to ask" Eli looked around. "Fiona, truth or dare?"

Drew took off his watch.

"Dare"

"Dance to Oppa Gangnam Style" Eli smirked.

Fiona eyes popped open. "Uhm... Who even has the song?" She said nervously.

"I do" Drew winked as he grabbed his iPod and played the song.

"Okay Fiona, all you have to do is dance to the chorus once" Eli guided.

She waited until it was time and danced to the goofy tune. After she was done, she sat down with slight embarrassment.

"It's okay Fiones!" Imogen perked. "We've all danced to that song here!" She reassured.

Everyone looked around. "Not really" Bianca said as everyone burst out laughing.

Fiona covered her face with her hands. "Okay, let's just move on. Owen, truth or dare?" She said looking at the big guy sitting in the back of the room.

Drew took off his shirt.

Eli and Clare stiffened as they realized Owen was here.

"I never said I was playing"

"Come on Owen, don't be a party pooper" Bianca challenged.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, truth"

"Why did you bully people who are gay, les, or bi, considering your brother" Fiona asked as Tristan was shocked at the question. He never knew about his brother being a bully.

Owen tensed up. "I-I-" He choked. "I was acting up when I found out about Tristan and I'm r-really sorry if I ever hurt you" He said nervously yet sincerely.

Fiona gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay Owen, it's in the past now."

Eli scoffed.

"What was that, Emo Boy" Owen said roughly.

"Nothing" Eli rolled his eyes.

"Well it's your turn now, Owen" Fiona said.

Owen thought of who to ask, when an idea popped into his head. "Clare, truth or dare?"

Clare looked up. "M-me?"

Owen nodded.

"Uhm-" She hesitated.

"Don't say truth " Owen warned.

Clare didn't know what to say, but compelled to his wishes. "O-okay, dare"

Owen smiled evilly. "Do a strip dance, here, in front of everybody, on that table for 30 seconds." He pointed to the table.

"Woah, no way" Eli stood up defensively.

"Too bad" Owen challenged.

Clare stood up and got on the table. Someone turned on the song 'Low' by Flo Rida ft. T-Pain.

_' Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

Clare tried her best to dance to the song.

_ Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

She first took off her blazer.

_ The whole club was looking at her  
_

She took off her loose blouse, leaving her in her dark washed skinny jeans and white lace bra. All the guys hollered as Eli grimaced.

_ She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
_

_ Next thing you know  
_

Clare dropped down to the beat of the music. Everyone's eyes were peeled on Clare. Even Eli started to get turned on, despite that it was a public show.

_ Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
_

_ Them baggy sweat pants  
_

She unbuttoned her jeans and danced her way out of them.

_ And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
_

_ She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
_

She turned so around so that everyone was facing her ass and bent down giving it a smack. Hard-ons were filling the room.

_ She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
_

_ Next thing you know_

She followed the lyrics and the beat of the music once again.

_ Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, '_

Clare blew a kiss to Eli and got off the table.

* * *

**Okay, here's the first part of the partyyy! Hope it was fun to read (; It's gonna get steamier in the next part, I promise you that! Sorry for the late update, I know you guys reached the reviews and I am very happy for that (: Thanks for reading and giving me such good feedback and great reviews! Keep on reading and reviewing, thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Safe and Sound

* * *

**Summary: There are always ups and downs of a relationship, Eli and Clare's is no exception. Read this story to see how they will cope with all the obstacles - temptation, school, family, and friends - that will be thrown their way.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor the characters used in my story**

* * *

**Twitter: munrobelieber**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

Everyone was gaping at the dance, well not really dance, more like a strip, Saint Clare did. Who knew she had the guts to do something so _sexual._

She walked towards her seat and put her clothes on when there, then she sat on Eli's lap. She smiled innocently as Eli gulped.

"Okay! It's my turn! Umm..." Clare thought for a while and couldn't think of anything.

"Why don't we play something else?" Adam suggested.

"YES!" Drew shouted and hurriedly put his clothes back on.

Everyone laughed at Drew and nodded and agreed and thought of something else to do.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Fiona suggested.

"Good idea Fiones!" Imogen chirped.

Bianca got up and got the TV remote. She turned on Netflix and scrolled through the New Releases. She hovered and stopped on Magic Mike. Then she clicked on it and the opening commercials played.

"Woah, we're watching Magic Mike?" Tori asked amused.

"Us girls should get to enjoy the steamy scenes" She winked.

They closed the lights as the guys shrugged and got comfortable with some wrapping their arms around their girlfriend.

The movie started off with Matthew McConaughey voice booming.

He was on stage getting the girls all wilded up for the guys that would be on very soon. Just when everyone thought the stripping was going to start, the screen changed to a quiet scene of a naked Channing Tatum and two girls.

Everyone snuggled and watched the movie.

All the girls were cheering and hollering during the parts where Alex Pettyfer and Channing Tatum were getting dirty and stripping.

The movie ended and Adam opened back the light.

"Well, that was a, uhm, good movie?" He mumbled.

"Very" Jenna smiled as Clare nodded. "See? Even _Clare _enjoyed it!" She smirked.

Clare giggled. "Well I have to admit that there were some VERY hot scenes" She blushed.

Eli turned her around. "_Our _scenes" He paused. "Are WAYY hotter" He winked.

Everyone hooted and whistled as Eli kissed Clare. She broke away and blushed even more.

Then, the phone rang. Adam got everyone to hush and he picked up.

"H-hi mom!" He acted calm. "You're coming home?" He waited for an answer. "Oh, in 1 hour" His eyes opened wide. "O-Okay, see you then!" He put the phone down and shouted. "MOM AND DAD ARE COMING HOME IN ONE HOUR" He freaked out.

"Okay, calm down Adam" Drew got up. "Everyone, we have 1 hour to clean this up. We can do this" He ordered with his leadership skills from being football captain.

Everyone listened and hustled and bustled for a whole 59 minutes. The main door opened and Adam opened the glass door in the basement. He hushed for everyone to get out, which they did, and the escape was clean.

Audra walked downstairs. "Hey boys! What were you two up to?" She kissed their foreheads.

"Oh, nothing, just playing some video games" Drew shrugged.

Adam smiled nervously as Audra walked back upstairs.

"Whew, that was a close one" Adam plopped down on the couch.

"Eh, piece of cake" Drew said nonchalantly.

Adam chuckled and walked to his phone to call Eli.

"Hey bro, everything's fine" Adam greeted. They talked for a while and they hung up.

It was a fun and wild party, but this, like everything else, must come to an end.

* * *

**Okay, this was a superr short chapter! But I was planning on stopping it here and ending it, since not many people seem to be enjoying it anymore! Thanks for reading and tell me your feedback and thoughts! Have a great holiday and maybe, I'll continue this story again in 2013 if you guys want, so tell me if you do! (: HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


End file.
